Who am I?
by vamp-luvor-1
Summary: My life drastically changed after I saw an ad online; I still cannot believe that I answered it! I never expected it to turn out like this, but anything was better than before. When the pain became too much to bear; I realized that love heals.! This is a BDSM story A/H E/B HEA Beta'd by: princess070890
1. Chapter 1

**Can I Do This?**

As I sit in the middle of this dungeon, I cannot help but wonder; do I really want this? Can I even do this?

Who am I? I am nothing. That's what my father told me. Even my own mother told me I was nothing but wasted space.

I am just sitting on my knees, the way I saw in DVDs. I know they aren't real, but at least some of it has to be accurate, right? I don't know the person I will be meeting tonight; it is all part of the deal we had made.

Can I really submit and give up my will to another? I am very scared; will I be loved, or will I be given to a sadist?

No matter what happens, I signed up for this. I signed a contract for three years, and, yesterday, two million dollars was deposited into my bank account. If my new owner likes me, I can renew my contract. If not, I can sell myself again for another three years.

I hear footsteps outside the door; it's time.

My heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. I had sweat on my forehead; I hope I don't faint.

As the door opens, I hear many footsteps, one headed over to the side where I had seen a few chairs. The other two people that came in stood before me.

I wanted to look up, but I thought better of it.

The voice I heard before spoke first. It said

¡°Stand, pet, but keep your eyes to the floor."

As I stood, he continued,

¡°Well, do you like everything you see, Sir?"

I felt a pair of fingers run down my spine, down over my ass, and to the inside of my thigh and across my moist lips. I couldn't hold back the shudder that ran through me, and I lightly shook when he stopped and slowly dipped his fingers in and out of me.

I heard him shuffle behind me; I thought he was going to walk away, but I suddenly heard,

¡°Mmmmm...so sweet, Isabella, I can't wait to fuck you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little More Back Story**

**Bella POV**

**Takes place BEFORE chapter 1**

I sat at the kitchen table trying to figure out what I was going to do with myself. I graduated from Forks High School, and now Mike, my "boyfriend" wanted me to go somewhere on the East Coast with him. Then, there is Jacob; he used to be my best friend.

That was until we went to a party after the ceremony. Jake and I went to the party together; I let Jake drive my truck, since I get lost so easily.

We pulled up in front of this red painted house, I really did not know where we were. All of a sudden, I saw these tall guys walking toward the pick-up.

¡°Hey Jake, you brought a snack!"

The tallest one, I've seen before; I think his name is Sam. They got to my door and opened it up for me to get out. As I turned to set my feet on the ground, I felt Jake's hands on my back, trying to pull me back to him. I was getting scared; I knew this would not end well for me.

I woke up later that night in the hospital. It felt like my head had been split open Along with that, I had a black eye and bruising on most of my body. I started screaming for my dad. As he came in, I started crying.

¡°Bells, it's ok, you are safe now. I bet you are wondering what happened to you? I am very glad you blacked out, sweetheart, that Jacob kid and his little wolf pack followers…Bells, honey, they raped you and beat you up pretty good. I was out seeing my good buddy, Billy, when I heard this yelling. When I walked in and saw what was happening to you, I went a little bit crazy. But, everyone involved is in jail. The doctors here told me you could go home tonight if you want; they have done everything they needed for the rape kit."

So, now I'm sit here at the table, wondering what I need to do to get my life back together. In less than twenty four hours, I had graduated high school and was gang banged by who I thought was my best friend and his pack of "friends".

I looked in the mirror and saw that my face is covered with bruises.

I hope that my mother and father don't find out what the real reason why Jacob did this. Don't get me wrong, I never asked for this or set it up as a fantasy or anything like that. Jake he found some things out about me. He found my personal DVD stash in my closet and my diary; it held all of my thoughts, good or bad.

I have always been interested in the BDSM lifestyle and often wondered if I wanted to look more into this life choice. Jacob thought since I liked to watch and read about it, he would be the one to give it to me.

He raped me, straight up; he has no idea about that way of life. I thought that maybe this was my entire fault; I should have never had that stuff. Now, he is going to tell Charlie; I just know it. What will I do?

I was taking a bath, trying to get this dirty feeling to go away, but I wasn't having any luck. I heard the front door slam shut…that is when the fallout started. I heard Charlie shout,

¡°Isabella Marie Swan, where are you? I just talked with Jacob. I want to know if what he says is true! He said you wanted this and that you even had this planned in your diary. Is this true, Isabella? "

Oh shit, I knew my life was over now. He began beating on the bathroom door. I then heard the worst sound ever; I heard Renee, my mother, sobbing. I told them that I would be out in a few minutes; I struggled out the words between giant sobs.

It was as bad as I thought; Dad made me give him my DVDs, and then he screamed at me, calling me a slut, whore, and just about any derogatory name for a woman. I didn't understand how he could say this to me; I was a Daddy's girl, through, and through.

Renee was sobbing, saying over and over, that she didn't raise me this way, and 'how could this happen?' Turns out, she had been the one to find my diary. She had read about my feelings about BDSM, my sexuality, and my secret, or so I thought, fantasies.

To top it all off, I had written about my feelings about my parents and how they were never there for me, and how I felt like a slave, since I did all of the chores and cooking.

Charlie's words cut me to the bone and hurt me; it actually hurt worse than when I was raped.

¡°You whore! Pack up your things and get the hell out of my house!

You are no longer our daughter! I let them out of jail because of what I learned, so maybe you can go there and get beat some more, since you seem to like it."

I started crying, ran to my room, and grabbed my clothes, my books, bedding, and all my special things. I turned around a few times to make sure I got everything I needed. As I walked out of my room for the last time, I grabbed my laptop and charger, along with my bank card, and went down the stairs without looking back. I walked out the front door and slammed it shut, crying like a two year old as I backed my truck out of the driveway.

I went to the bank first and depleted my savings; a whole $2698, all from all my summer work from last summer. I drove to Port Angeles, and rented a room for the night; I had a lot of research to do.

I ended up staying about a week there, trying to heal up from being raped, and researching more options. I was headed for Seattle; I had found this pretty decent apartment for rent, so I wired them the rent and deposit. I also found a job! I will be working at a restaurant. It turns out, there is also a strong BDSM community there, so I hope I can get into it, and find my way. Hey, a girl can hope, right?

I pulled into the parking lot at my new apartment, I looked around. It did not look too bad. I finally was on my own. I was still very hurt and had major anxiety issues from being raped and being told that I wanted it by my parents. That was too much; I don't know if I will ever forgive them or want them in my life again.

I started getting ready for work I got a job at SkyCity, which is actually in the Space Needle! I hope I don't get sick; I can't believe the restaurant moves 360 degrees all the time. However, the pay is good so that will help me out a lot.

After the first night, I knew for sure that I would make it. I got almost $200 in tips, and that was just in a three hour shift! I wonder what I would make in an eight hour shift.

I had been working for about two weeks, when I noticed a couple that came in often was in a D/s relationship. I could tell because his companion was very respectful of him, and always looked down. Not only that, but he would order for her, and even fed her! I could not believe what I was seeing. This was what I wanted; a man to love me and take care of my needs, whatever they are. I would do everything he wanted so I could please him. I watched this couple from afar. Damn, I knew I was right; she just called him 'Master'. I had read her lips.

I started to look at message boards online. I had to find a club; I needed something, but I just didn't know how to find it and to be safe about it. I had read several blogs online that told of the dangers of some clubs. I finally decided to go to an adult store that carried a lot of BDSM stuff. I would go on payday; I needed to get some outfits like I had seen in the DVDs. I hope they are right and not a bunch of made up crap.

I also wanted a book about how to train to be a submissive.

I made appointments to get my hair done, and get my pussy waxed. Oh, I know that this one is going to hurt. After it was over, I realized I was so right; it hurt like a mother. The esthetician, Kate, said that it would get easier each time.

I can't believe I am going to do this, but I need to know. So, when I get to work, I see that that guy is here again, but with a different lady. She is still acting the same way, so I assume it's ok to ask. I walked over to the table, even though I was blushing the entire time.

¡°Sir, do you or your girl need anything from the bar while you are waiting on your meal?" I kept my eyes down the whole time. I knew it was wrong for me to do this, but I just felt compelled to do it. When he answered me, I almost wet myself.

¡°Miss, would you please look at me? Can you tell me your name?"

¡°It's Isabella, Sir."

¡°Well, Isabella, I would like a glass of bourbon on the rocks, please, and my girl, as you call her, would like a glass of water."

¡°I'm sorry, Sir, I meant no disrespect."

I left and went to get there drinks. As I came back I sat her water down first, and then his. Before I could move my hand away, he reached out, grabbed it, and told me,

¡°Isabella, please take this and I hope to see you again some time."

HE KISSED MY HAND! OH MY GOD!

It was then that I knew I had made the right decision, so I walked away from the table and went into the break room. I sat down, because I could not stop shaking. I looked down at what he put in my hand; there was a hundred dollar bill and a business card. His name was Aro Volturi. I turned it over and it said

¡°My sub was upset with you, but I was very pleased. Call me soon so we can talk."

As I walked out of the break room, I saw them getting ready to leave. He walked by me and winked and his sub, who was about three steps behind him, gave me a dirty look. I'll say this, if looks could kill, I would be dead.

I've been in Seattle almost six months and I am so happy that I am afraid to call Aro. He has not been back while I'm working, and today I had an appointment today to get waxed!

While I was waiting for Kate to come in, I thought about maybe calling him to see what he wants. Kate came in, though, interrupting my thoughts,

¡°Hi Bella, I hope all is well with you. I have a couple things I would like to ask you before we get started, and I hope I don't offend you. Please know that is not my intention. Are you in the BDSM lifestyle? Because, if you are and do not have a Sir or Ma'am, I would like to invite you somewhere."

_Oh my, did she just ask me that? I can't believe it!_

¡°Kate, I take no offense, really; I'm actually very glad you asked. No, I am not in the lifestyle, but I want to be. I really have no idea how to start."

¡°Well then, maybe I can help you. I have been invited to a Ball; it's a party to introduce new submissives and dominants to the community. My pet is ill and will not be able to go. I wanted to offer you the opportunity to go; it will be black tie formal."

¡°Oh wow, Kate, I would love to go but I don't have the money to get a formal gown. Maybe I could find one online. Can you tell me when it is? I have to get the night off from work."

¡°Oh, Bella, you silly girl; I will buy your gown. The ball is tonight. I know you will be there; I will call Nordstrom's and give you permission to buy whatever dress, shoes, and accessories you want, and then I will have my limo pick you up so we can go in together. I hope this is ok!"

¡°Yes, Kate, that will be wonderful. I hope you know that I have no training at all; is that okay?"

¡°Bella, that is wonderful, and it is perfectly fine that you have no training. Just be respectful and it will all be fine. I will put a collar on you so you will not be bothered and if anyone has interest in you, they will tell me, and I'll pass on that information to you. I will also do the same for you if you see someone that interests you. So, let me get you finished up so you can get out of here and be ready when the limo calls for you. Here is the address for Nordstrom's; I will see you tonight, Bella."

¡°Thank you, Kate!"

Well, I guess I'm off to Nordstrom's…I have a Ball to get ready for tonight!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This has been beta'd by princess070890  
**

**Don't forget to review !**

**Chapter 3**

**The Ball**

As I walked through the big double glass doors of my apartment complex with my new gown draped over my arm, I had the biggest smile plastered over my face. I kept wondering, though, how Kate knew about my need to know more about this lifestyle. I didn't even know that Kate was a Domme. I will have to ask her about it later, if I get a chance.

I barely had enough time to get dressed and down the stairs when the limo pulled up to get me. The driver got out and opened the door; I was so blown away. I had never had anything like this before.

I slid into the seat and saw Kate. She looked amazing.

"Bella, you look wonderful, Let me place your collar on. Is there anything that you want to ask on our way? I figured you would have some questions."

"Thank you so much Kate; you have no idea how much this means to me.

I have one major question for you. How did you know that I was interested in this lifestyle?"

"Well, to be honest, you are a very easy person to read. Anyone in the lifestyle should be able to tell as you have a submissive nature. Do you understand?"

"To be honest, Kate, no. What does that mean? What do I do? But, I must admit, I am very nervous; I am also very excited. This is something that I have wanted for a very long time."

"Sweetheart, don't worry, you will do just fine. All you have to do is stay by me and watch what is going on around you. Don't speak to any one, only to me, ok?"

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes for the rest of the drive as Kate continued to tell me everything I needed to know. It seemed like so much, but I knew I could do it. We pulled up to the event and, as the driver moved around to open the door so we could get out, I took a deep breath and raised my head to look at what was before me.

There were a lot of people dressed to the nines; it looked like a movie premiere.

As I looked around one last time, Kate came up to me and spoke in a quick voice, telling me to stand behind her and to keep my eyes down for the time being.

She led me through the crowds of people to our table in the corner of the room. As we sat down, I quickly glanced around to see if there was anyone that I might know. I met eyes with the one and only Aro Volturi; I immediately dropped my eyes. This man was very, very good looking with his dark hair and ice blue eyes that made me soak my underwear just from looking at him. While he was very good looking, I don't think I could ever submit to him; he was too distracting. Sure, he was sexy but he isn't my type, at all.

_As if it weren't enough for me to just see him, he had to come walking back to my table, with Kate next to him._

As they sat down in the chairs around me, Kate began to talk.

"Isabella, this is Aro; I believe you met him at the restaurant. He is interested in helping you to submit to a Master. I can see that this is what you want as well. Aro told me how you interacted with him while he was at the restaurant."

_That's how it all started. Aro offered me an opportunity to live my life the way I had only dreamt of and never thought it would become a reality. I wanted to be a slave, with a 24/7 contract. But, before any of that could happen, I was ordered to have an STD test, a physical exam, as well as a psych evaluation. Once those were clear, and I was put on the Depo shot, for birth control purposes, I was offered the opportunity to be "sold" at the next auction._

**_A/N see you all in about 2 weeks _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I am sorry it's been longer to get chapter 4 up. I want to let you know I have a lot of things coming up. I am getting ready to move, not only that, but I have to have surgery as well. So, I may be gone for a bit, but don't worry; I am trying to get as much done as I can before that.**

_**This has been Beta'd by princess07890!**_

Chapter 4

_**The Last Weekend I am Bella**_

I was now going to give myself over to another person; one that I don't even know; all Aro would tell me was that he was a good Dom.

I spent my last weekend of freedom being myself; doing the things that I wanted to do. I ordered myself some mushroom ravioli and some wonderful French bread.

It was all divine, even down to the ice cream sundae I made myself for dessert!

On Sunday night, Aro gave me a call to tell me that there was a bid that was very high, and that the man that was behind that bid would be my Dom. His name was Master Edward; I hope he's younger than what I'm imagining. With a name like Edward, I assume he is in his 50's.

After that, I had trouble sleeping; I wondered what people would think of me for doing this. I have always felt the need to be controlled and told what to do. I also love to be spanked, hard; I get off on the feeling.

It's not that I need the money; instead, I need the stability in knowing that I am pleasing someone, rather than being told I was a failure, a whore.

The worst part was when I was told that I wanted to be gang raped. That is so far from the truth. I could not believe that Charlie and Renee said that. After that, I never considered them my parents.

Now, here I am sitting in my inspection pose, waiting to see my new master.

As I heard them move through the door, I started sweating and taking deep breaths in an effort to try and calm myself down.

I recognized Aro's shoes, but not the other man; both of them are standing in front of me. I felt a third man behind me, running his fingers down my back to my ass, and then he started to pump his fingers in and out of my already wet pussy.

I was very nervous when he told me that he couldn't wait to fuck me.

_OH MY GOD!_

I began to shake as he touched my pussy; I started feeling little shocks, as though static electricity began pulsing through my body.

He pulled out his fingers, and started sucking them. Then, he put his hand on my chin and told me to look up.

As I did so, I about passed out. There, standing in front of me, was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had wild, bronze hair, and the most amazing green eyes that I felt like I could get lost in. I just kept staring; I don't think I even took a breath.

All of a sudden, he whispered into my ear,

¡°Breathe, Bella, breathe…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Who am I?**

**This has been beta'd by: RAH07890**

**Excitement and Hurt**

I was so scared, or maybe I was just excited!

This man was the hottest man I think I have ever seen. Well, at least one that wanted me as much as I wanted him.

Master Edward took me home and showed me to my room. No, I take that back…my suite! I had a king sized bed, a white leather sofa, and a 60 inch color television!

There was also a huge bathroom that was all white with a huge bathtub with jets; I think it could hold three or four people easily. It also had a huge walk-in shower with one of those showerheads that made it feel like rain, and ten jets on the sides and on the front.

I cannot believe this at all. I feel like Cinderella. I started to put my things away when Master came in and told me that we would not start our contract until the next day. He also explained that we would spend the night talking, so we could get to know each other. I knew this was for my benefit, so I would trust my Master.

"Isabella, will you please come to my study when you are finished? I want to speak with you. We will be having Cobb salad for dinner."

_He made me dinner?! I thought that was my job, but I am certainly not complaining._

As I knocked on the door to his study, I could see that he was sitting on the front corner of his desk, with his feet crossed at the ankle, and his hands running through his bronze hair.

**Edward's POV**

What am I going to do with this brown eyed beauty? I hope I can keep up with my end of the contract. I hope to make love to her and seal our contract, tonight. She can start being my slave tomorrow.

"Isabella, I want you to know that I am different from most Masters. I am not one for harsh punishments. Don't get me wrong, love, I will discipline you. But, I will never withhold orgasms from you, because that would not make me happy. I want to see you as I pleasure you I want to see you lose yourself to me. I hope to make love to you, tonight. You might say this will seal our contract. Do you have any questions for me, love?"

"Master, I hope that I make you happy. I only want to please you. Will you teach me all the things I need to know? Maybe, if you could write things down for me, I can study them."

"Yes my love, I will write it all down for you. I will also teach you all that you need to learn to make you a good slave for me. Also, love, I want to give you a journal so that you can ask me questions, if need be. I also want you to tell me what happened to you back in Forks. Yes, I know something happened back there, but I want to help you become what you want."

**Bella's POV**

Well, as I sit on the floor, eating my wonderful salad, I couldn't help but think about all that this night holds for me. Master says he wants to make love to me to seal our contract. I am so excited.

I also am very scared because he asked me to journal everything that happened at home with Renee and Charlie, not to mention the trauma from being gang raped.

To relive it all over again, and to have to put into words how they thought I deserved it…

I don't know if I can do it!

**Edward's POV**

After I took my last bite of dinner, I looked up to find Isabella rocking in place with tears running down her checks. She was silent, mouthing the word 'no' over and over again.

_Fuck, what did I say? What is wrong?_

"Isabella, love, what's wrong? What can I do to help you?"

"No, no, no; I didn't deserve it, Edward, I really didn't. I don't want you to send me back, but I can't write about that, I really can't."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Who am I?**

**Edward's POV**

**Help Me, Help Her**

**I couldn't turn my eyes away from the sight before me, Isabella's body wretched itself with tears and pure fear.**

**It was then that I decided that I would check out her background. I would not make her do it right away, but she would have to tell me in order for us to move forward with our relationship.**

**I made my mind up; this talk is over!**

**We needed to connect, so she would know that I want her and I won't give her back.**

"**Isabella, come here, love. Baby, I would never give you back. You haven't done anything that would warrant that kind of punishment. If it's something that needs discipline, I will assess that later, my love."**

**Once the words left my mouth, I could sense that a huge weight had been lifted from Isabella's shoulders. As she looked at me with her dark eyes, I couldn't wait any longer. I reached down, scooped her up into my arms, and began to take the stairs to my third floor suite two at a time.**

"**Love, you are so beautiful! I am going to take you now. Are you sure this is what you want, Isabella? You need to tell me with words."**

**She looked at me from under her eyelashes and told me that she wanted it more than anything. That was all I needed to hear; I needed her as much as she needed me.**

**The look in her eyes every time I kissed her and every time I ran my hands down her body was almost enough to undo me. At this point, I was glad that I, myself, had been a submissive, and I knew how to control my orgasms.**

**I run my hands up the back of her shirt and noticed how soft her skin was. Next, I removed both her shirt and bra. **

_**Oh my god, her breasts are so sexy, and perfect!**_

**I was going to worship her body put all her demons to rest, well, at least, for the night.**

**I took her pink nipples into my mouth and caressed them with my tongue. **

_**Oh god, she tastes so good!**_

**As I removed the rest of her clothing, I kissed and caressed the rest of her with small nips, licks, and kisses all over!**

**I nestled myself in between her white, creamy thighs, and placed small kisses on each hip. I slowly kissed down her pubic bone until I found her sweet spot. **

_**She smells absolutely divine!**_

**As I lay there, taking in all of her sweetness, I started grinding myself into the mattress like an animal. _My god, what is she doing to me?_**

"**Oh Master, please take me, please, I need to feel you. Feel how much you want me. Yes...Yes...Yes Master, right there, mmmmmmm yeah!"**

**As I stood up to remove my clothes, I felt like a piece of meat on display.**

**Her hooded eyes took in my body, so I reached down and ran my hand up and down my hard cock, and I hissed when my hand first touched it. I was so hard I swear I could use it pound in some nails at this point.**

**I lay back down over her, moving myself back and forth over her hot wet slit. As I started to push into her, I was amazed at how tight she was.**

"**Oh, Isabella, you are so tight. You feel so good, my love. I want you to cum whenever you want. I want to see how many times you come apart beneath me."**

"**Oh god, Master, you feel so good."**

**I started to thrust using fast, deep stokes, and she started arching her back to meet my thrusts. I couldn't believe how good she felt and that we fit together so well. My cock is a little on the large side; it's nine inches long, and has a girth of two and half inches, but she took it all, without a problem!**

**As I rose up to my knees, I moved her legs up to my shoulders to get in deeper, and then, I started pounding in to her deep and hard. That's when she started screaming and tears ran down her face. I stopped and she just kept crying, begging me not to stop. She tried to explain through the tears that she needed it.**

**I could not believe what was going on. I began to wonder if maybe I should have taken her at all tonight. Something told me that I needed to finish taking her, and then ask questions. **

**I lowered her legs and started rocking in and out slowly. She started to fall apart and clamp hard around me. That caused me to explode within her.**

**Tomorrow I will call and get a report on my Isabella. I should have done this before!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**I am sorry this chapter is short!**

**I will be having surgery on Wednesday I will be down for 2 weeks . I love all you guys I will give you extra updates after the 2 weeks to make up for it ok.**

**This story is Beta'd by RAH070890**

**These are S.M. Characters but this is my story line.**

**Chapter 7**

**Edward's Call**

As I lay in bed and watched my Bella sleep, I became angrier and angrier.

I spent a lot of money on this little one, and I will not let her down.

I will take care of her; I need to call the Forks Police Department. I hope I find what I need to help her.

"Forks Police Department, this is Chief Swan, how may I help you?"

I sat there and shook my head and hung up. That is my Bella's last name. Was she a criminal? I think, to start, I will call Aro and have him do a full background check on Isabella through his people. I don't want her to be taken away because of my morbid curiosity. So, I quickly dialed Aro's number. His own slave, Gianna, answered.

"Is Aro in, Gianna? I will hold."

"Hello, Master; I need a moment, please. I need to use the bathroom."

Shit, she almost heard me, so I quickly hung up my phone.

"Of course, pet, you may use the bathroom anytime without asking, unless we are playing. Is that clear, little one?"

She nodded her head as she jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

I yelled after her to go down to the kitchen and to make us breakfast. Right after that, my phone began to ring.

"Hello, this is Cullen, how may I help you? Oh yes, hello, Aro, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to run a complete background check on my pet, please. Something has happened in her past and I am not sure what it is. Ok, yes, and thank you so much, Aro, I will meet up with you in a couple days then. You have a good day, too, friend, bye."

I sure hope Aro gets that report done quickly. I need to call Carlisle because I need him to do a physical exam on her and I need Jasper to do a mental health screening.

**Bella's POV**

After I washed my face and hands, I pulled my hair up in a high ponytail like Master wants. Then, I just stood and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I smiled; I am so glad Master Edward bought me. I think I will be happy here.

I do hope that, if he finds out about Jacob and my parents, he won't send me back. I shook my head, dismissing that idea and ran down the stairs to fix him breakfast.

I made him a stack of my pancakes; everyone says they are the best.

I made myself a bowl of yogurt and granola, along with a glass of orange juice for both of us. Edward came down and immediately started to speak,

"My pet, I want to take you shopping today so we can get you appropriate clothes that you will need. You will need some formal wear, as well as a lot of play outfits, so get ready."

Right in the middle of his speech, he cut himself a piece of his pancake and said,

"Oh, Bella, these are very good pancakes!"

He then ate the rest of them with gusto. I just hope everything goes smoothly today.

**NOTES**

**Please leave me some reviews !**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was all ready to go in for my surgery, when the doctor's office called and said my insurance had not approved it yet. So, they canceled it. They told me they would call me back in about a week to reschedule it when the insurance approved it.**

**So, I thought I would get a nice chapter out and maybe a few more until it gets approved. Stupid insurance company!**

****This story has been Beta'd by princess07890****

**She is the best beta I have had! I forget to say thank you sometimes,**

**so this chapter is dedicated to her! She has become a friend to me, and I thank God for her.**

**So, here's to you, girl!**

**Chapter 8**

**Shopping**

**Bella's POV**

We went to the garage where his car was parked. I was floored when I saw what he was driving. It was a black Aston Martin Vanquish! It is the hottest fucking car I have ever seen! I stood by the passenger door with my head down, waiting for Master to help me in.

Master came up behind me and easily pushed me against the car. He placed my hands on the roof, and kicked my feet apart.

He whispered in my ear,

¡°My pet I am going to take you here by my car, hard and fast. Make sure you stay quiet, unless you want people to know what I am doing to you, my sweet."

Master took me very hard and fast; it felt amazing! I am very glad I didn't break down again.

When we pulled up in front of the store, that I think was called "Fashions by Alice," Master helped me out of the car. Before we even entered the store, there was a pixie-like girl rushing toward us.

¡°Hi, Edward, how are you doing? Who have you brought in for me to play dress up with?"

¡°Alice, this is my new pet. Her name is Isabella. You know what kinds of things I like, set my pet up with a complete wardrobe, even play outfits. I heard about some of you harnesses; Rose says they're the best. Of course, there is no limit. Here is my card, little one. Please come here and kiss me goodbye, and you be good for Alice."

Kissing Master goodbye was very hot. He took me into one of the fitting rooms, undressed me, squatted down, and gave my kitty one hell of a kiss goodbye as well.

I asked Master if I could tell him goodbye as well.

Told me, "of course, little one" and stood up.

He had me go down on my knees, and then, he unzipped his slacks and pulled out his cock for me.

¡°Little one, I want you to do what you want. I want to see how well you give head."

I went toward him and licked his cock up the underside, following the vein that ran up his cock. I slowly moved my tongue around the head, and then, took him all the way in my mouth and started moving up and down, taking him deeper into my throat.

I just kept going as fast as I could, while moving my tongue all over.

I was enjoying myself so much that Master was pulling my hair and pressing my head deeper into him. I did not gag at all; I'm so glad.

¡°Holey fuck, pet! You are so good. I am going to come in your mouth soon. You will drink it all and not spill a drop."

_Oh god, I so want to play with my clit so bad. I want to cum too!_

As soon as that thought left, it was as though Master could read my mind. He told me to put my hand on my clit and get myself off as well. Soon, he was cumming in my mouth. He leant back against the wall, his cock still hanging out of his pants.

¡°Little one, please lie down on the floor. I want to watch you masturbate, love; I will pleasure myself as well."

I lay down while running my hands down my chest. I pinched and tweaked my nipples as my hand continued on down to my pussy. I slowly reached my clit and I started to rub it. I was so sensitive, that I hissed when I started . I looked up and saw the most glorious sight. Master was stroking his cock while watching me; I couldn't believe it. It was one of, if not the hottest thing I had ever seen!

All of a sudden, I heard a high-pitched shriek! I think it was Alice.

¡°Edward, you are my brother, but my shop in not a place where you can fuck your pet. You need to stop, please."

Master just pulled at his hair and zipped up his pants, smirking at me. I felt very embarrassed. He reached down to help me up, gave me another deep passionate kiss, and told me goodbye.

He said that he had an errand to run and he would be back. He also explained that, if I needed him, to call his cell. He told me I could trust Alice, since she was his little sister, and that I could trust the people she told me about.

**Edward POV**

I walked out, shaking my head; I decided to walk the couple blocks to Esmeralda's Jewelers. I had ordered a collar for my pet and would have a ceremony to mark her as mine in the BDSM community next week.

Next, I went to Aro's. I hope that he has something; I know it has not been very long, but you never know.

¡°Aro, my friend, how are you doing on this beautiful day? Have you got anything back yet?"

¡°Well, Edward, yes, I got some things back, but it isn't enough. Would you like for me to tell you what I do know? Some of it is quite disturbing."

¡°Yes, Aro, I need to know. It's in her best interest."

¡°I think you need to sit, and I will have Gianna get us a drink. Ed, if would have known these things, I would have never put her out there. Edward, she was gang raped. But what I don't understand is why the charges were dropped. That does not make any sense because I don't think she would have lied."

I cannot move from my seat, I am frozen. I also cannot form any words, and all I see is red. Aro told me to calm down so he could finish what he had to say. Even though I don't want to hear anymore, I know that I have to, to help Isabella, so I nod my head.

¡°Ed, I will get the rest by tomorrow evening. Why don't you and Isabella stop by then? Be sure to bring your brothers and sisters; I feel that we will have to do an intervention because, when she finds out you know all her secrets, she is going to lose it. But, Ed, it needs to be done; I think its best that everyone is there, ok? Please, Edward, it is important to not say anything about it tonight. I know it will be hard"

I stand up to leave and give him a head nod to let him know that I agree and would be by tomorrow with everyone.

I walked briskly back to Alice's.

I know what I will do. I am going to take Bella to the opera tonight. I reached in my pocket, grabbed my phone, called the Seattle Opera, and got two great seats in a box, just for me and Bella. Next, I called Alice.

¡°Sister, I am on my way back. I need you to get her set up with a long, formal, off the shoulder red dress and a wrap to go with it."

This will be a great night for my little one; I love her so much already. It scares me because we have only known each other for a very short time.


	9. Chapter 9

I want to thank you all for reading my stories.

All the reviews are so nice. Thank you so much for that, too.

They make me happy; they also make my beta feel good too!

This story has been beta'd by:

RAH07890 on TWCS

princess07890 on

Thank you so much! Don't forget to keep reviewing!

Chapter 9

**Barbie Bella**

Edward left a few moments ago; I was so embarrassed when Alice interrupted us. I did not realize that we were that loud.

She started bringing in all these clothes to try on; I could not believe it when she said she had designed every one of them. This girl is amazing!

¡°So, Bella, how do you like being Edward's pet? I hope he is treating you well." Alice interrupted my thoughts.

¡°Well, he is so good to me, even though I feel it is much more than I deserve. But, Alice, I am scared. I'm afraid that if I tell him about my past, he won't want me anymore."

¡°Sweetheart, trust me, I know my brother. He is in love with you and I don't think he even realizes it."

¡°Hey Alice, I think this dress doesn't fit right; it's too tight."

¡°Oh Bella, it is not. You look great! Edward called while you were trying this one on; he wants you to get a special dress and shoes. He has made plans for you tonight. I also packed you some play outfits as well as the harness that Edward asked for."

_Well, this little pixie is amazing. I really hope we can become great friends. But, I don't know if that is allowed, since she is Master's sister. _

**Edward POV**

Alice let me know that she and Bella would be a little bit longer, so I figured I would stop by Emmett's house. I knew Jasper would be there as well, so I thought I would tell them about what I had found out.

They could not believe it when I told them that she had been gang raped, they also were shocked that the charges had been dropped. I also let them know that Aro is still gathering information so that we can do a family intervention to let her know how much we all love her and that we will all help her as much as we could.

As I walked into Alice's store, the sign read that the store was closed. However, I could hear them in the back of the store. As I passed the cash register, there were multiple bags and boxes; these must be Bella's.

¡°Alice, are these bags Bella's? If so, I will take them all out to the car. Is she dressed for our date?"

¡°Edward, yes, they are, and yes, she is. She looks amazing."

After I came back in, there she was her back to me, her hair hanging down in big, loose curls. Holy shit, she looks amazing. I stood there, staring at her with my mouth wide open.

When she finally turned around, I saw my Bella's beautiful face. As I walked over to her, she blushed; beautiful!

I grabbed her by the hand as we headed to the car. Instead of the Vanquish we had earlier, I had the limo for tonight. I wanted this to be special.

I planned on making love to my Bella when we get home, like I should have done last night, instead of being so rough.

As the driver stopped in front of the Seattle Opera, we got out. I could see the look on her face when she saw what we were going to see. _La __Bohème_was one of her favorite operas; I had learned that from her profile.

It was about one in the morning when we pulled into the estate. Bella had fallen asleep on the way home, so I scooped her up in my arms and carried her up to my suite on the third floor. I started kissing her softly and whispering sweet nothings to her. She slowly started opening her eyes as I did so.

¡°My love, wake up, come on, my pet. Open those gorgeous brown eyes."

I placed her by the side of the bed and slowly unzipped her dress, kissing my way down her back as the teeth separated.

¡°Little one, I want you to know how much I want you in my life. What you mean to me no matter what you think is so dark in your past."

As her dress dropped to the floor, there she stood in nothing but a black lace thong, so beautiful.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I want to thank you all for all the reviews!**

**Don't forget to keep your reviews coming in I would love to see 1000****before chapter 20!**

**I also want to thank my beta, RAH07890.**

**On princess07890.**

**She is the best.**

"**The Intervention"**

**BPOV**

Well, I was not really sure what master has planned for today, because he told me to put on my most comfortable clothes and sneakers.

He said that we were going over to Aro's; I guess we are going to meet with his family so I can get to know everyone.

I am really nervous because Master said I am not to call him Master, but rather, his given name, which is Edward, and he will call me Bella, not Pet. He said that we will be like boyfriend and girlfriend. He also said he would like for me to speak whenever I wished.

I got really afraid; I thought he was going to give me back when he said we were going to Aro's. But Master said that I shouldn't worry, because it was simply a "get to know you" kind of meeting, and that I would also be able to see how Gianna acts as Aro's slave.

"Bella, this is my brother, Emmett, and my best friend, and brother-in-law, Jasper.

Of course, you already know Alice and Aro. This is Gianna; she's Aro's slave."

I am so nervous so I just shook my head and gave a small smile toward everyone.

"Hey Ed, would you please come into my office? I have a few things to discuss with you." Aro said to Master.

**EPOV**

I followed Aro to his office, and, as soon as I closed the door, he began to talk.

"So, I have gotten everything back, and I am rather disturbed about it. Isabella has endured a lot of pain, both physically, and mentally. Her parents, Chief Charlie Swan and Renee, dropped the charges."

I just stood there, in disbelief. I had a hard time keeping my emotions in check.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, Aro. Why on earth would they do that? Did you find out?"

"Edward, I need you to calm down, friend, because this is going to be very difficult for you to understand. I can't even understand it. Isabella was gang raped by six boys off the Native American reservation near Forks; one of them was her best friend.

Her parents told her that she deserved it because of the way she acted around Jacob and his friends."

I was seething mad at this point, Aro, sensing my pain, said,

"Edward, calm down, that's not the worst of it."

I couldn't believe it got worse, but I listened anyway,

"They also disowned her."

"Motherfuckers, Aro, I am going to kill them. What the hell were they thinking? I have been going through the hospital reports you handed me. She had vaginal tearing, bruising, as well as bruising and blood around her anus."

"I really don't think we should do this intervention tonight, Ed, let's keep things light and fun. We can do the intervention another day, but I do think you should set up some counseling appointments with Jasper for her. I also would not go into hardcore Master and slave with her until this is all taken care of. I don't think you should let her know that you know about her past just yet."

"Do you really think this is the best option?"

He nodded,

"OK, then, that's what we will do. Will you please see to it that Jasper gets this file? Please tell him I want a copy as well. I will keep it in my safe."

"OK, Ed, let's get back out there and have some fun."

I got up and I realized I was still clenching my fists, so I told Aro to let Bella know I had to use the restroom. I needed to get myself together; my Bella needed me. I don't think I could ever let her go now.

As I walked in to the living area, Bella was sitting on the sofa, laughing at my big bear of a brother. I walked over, sat down beside her, and pulled her in to my side. I gave her a big hug and asked her if she was having a good time.

"Yes Master, oops, I mean Edward! Your family is wonderful I wish my family was this kind and loving."

I looked over at her; she had lost her happy glow. Now, she looked very distant.

"Bella, are you ready to head home?"

She nodded her head and stood up, walking around the room giving out hugs to everyone, including Gianna. I was very happy that she seemed to feel so comfortable with everyone.

As we pulled up to the house, I told her to go get ready for a bath and to meet me in the master bath in 30 minutes.

I went to my study and looked up Chief Swan on Google; I wanted to see the man that destroyed my Bella. Once I found him and knew what he looked like, I became determined that he would, someday, pay for this, and it would be by my own hand...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Last night, Master made love to me; it was beautiful. I can tell that he cares about me a lot. Sometimes, I think he loves me. It makes me wonder why I am a mess. My baggage is too much for me, at times, so it has got to be getting harder for him.

"Bella, will you come here, love? I have made you an appointment with Jasper; he will help you with any problem you may have, if you let him. What do you think, Bella?

"Master, I don't know if I can; it hurts too much. But, if this is something you want; I will try for you, Sir."

"Oh, little girl, you make me so happy. I do have a few more other things to discuss with you. Sweetheart, I love you, I want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend, along with Master/pet. However, I know that you need to learn to trust me and to know that I care for you. I won't leave you ever, baby; I love you, Isabella. I don't think I can live without you, anymore, even if has only been a few days."

With the last word out of his mouth, I ran and launched myself into his waiting arms, kissing him deeply. I couldn't believe it; Edward loves me. But, how long will that last once he finds out my full story?

**The next day**

It was time for my first appointment with Dr. Whitlock. He is really nice and is a very good looking man. I believe he is Alice's husband. Edward said he will be good to me; I will try to open up a little bit and see how it goes.

"Well, Miss Swan, it's very nice to meet you."

"Hello, Dr. Whitlock."

"Call me Jasper, please."

"I will; only if you call me Bella."

"Okay, Bella, then, where would you like to start? I have heard you have experienced some kind of terrible trauma."

_Oh my god__,__ this is going to happen. I really don't know if I can do it_.

"Jasper, to be perfectly honest with you, I was gang raped. However, I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk about that yet. Maybe we could just talk about my childhood, first. Is that ok?"

"Of course, darlin', that's fine; whatever you feel comfortable talking about with me."

We talked for about an hour and I felt at ease we talked about my childhood. It went by in the blink of an eye; Jasper is very easy to talk to and seems to be a nice man.

I can't wait until I get home; I want to cook Edward a great dinner and set up for tonight. I am hoping that Edward won't be angry with me. I know I am not supposed to call him Master, yet, but I really want to do a scene.

I thought I would put on the harness he bought from Alice on, along with the Jimmy Choo stilettos that he bought for me.

What is the worst that could happen? I could be punished. But, honestly, I don't think I would mind that one bit.


	12. Chapter 12

*****Warning! Part of the rape is discussed in this chapter; if this bothers you, please skip this chapter*****

**Chapter 12**

**The Nightmare**

_Jacob and I pulled up in front of his house and I saw all his friends hanging out on the porch. When we stopped, they all moved toward my door with these devilish grins on their faces._

_I knew it was not a good thing when Sam, the big one, opened my__ d__oor. Jacob leaned over, grabbed me, and pulled me across the seat next to him, while Sam grabbed my legs and jerked them apart._

_As he ripped my underwear, he forced himself into me, over and over again._

_All I heard were my screaming and sobs._

_Jacob starting pinching and grabbing my nipples; it felt like they were going to be ripped off._

_That's when everything changed. I was yanked out of the car and then bent over the seat with my ass in the air. I knew what was coming…I was going to be sodomized. _

_Jacob held my head down, whispering that this was my "graduation present". He had read about it in my journal. _

_It hurt so bad; I felt something rip, and then felt blood run down my leg._

_There was so much pain. I must have passed out after two or three of them had their way with me._

I woke up screaming and shaking in Edwards arms, he was trying to calm me down, but he couldn't.

I heard him on the phone; I think he was talking to Jasper, but I wasn't sure.

"I don't know what to do, Jazz; I can't calm her down at all. I think she is having a breakdown."

"Ed, she must have had a nightmare. When she was in the office with me, I gave her some Valium. Get it out of her bag and give her one; that should help for now. I want to see her in the morning. But please call me back if it does not work."

"Bella, love please look at me I have something that will help please open your mouth take this for me baby."

I had not opened my eyes, but I knew I was safe in his arms. Master will take care of me and keep my demons at bay.

I opened my mouth and took what he offered and swallowed.

I curled up in his lap, still shaking, and tried to go back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The Morning After**

I woke up this morning and felt so horrible. I was hoarse, my eyes were puffy, and I felt like I was drunk.

I crawled out of bed, wondering where Edward was. I went into the shower; the hot water felt so good.

It had been a while since I dreamed of that night; I have no idea why I thought of it.

When I got out and wrapped my robe around me and went into our room, Edward was sitting on the bed, giving me that lopsided grin that I love.

"Sweetheart, I made you breakfast this morning. Come and sit so I can feed you, my love."

Master had brought me fresh fruit and a glass of juice!

"Isabella, my pet, I made you another appointment with Jasper today. You had such a bad night I think you need to talk with him a little more."

He called me pet, so I just looked down at the ground and nodded my head yes.

He scooped me up in his arms, and kissed me all over my face, telling me how much he loved me!

How much he needed me!

How much he wanted me!

As he started to kiss me down my neck, he stopped. I was sure that he was going to take me, but he didn't, he just kept kissing me while telling me about the love he has for me.

All I could do was sit and smile the biggest smile I could.

I was home; Edward loved me. I will talk to Jasper today and see if he thinks I should let Master sit in when I talk of the rape, and what happened with my parents.

I feel I need to tell Master everything.

I just hope he will still want me.

_**Will he want me?**_

_**Will he still touch me?**_

_**Will he still love me?**_

_**I need him; I can't live without him. He keeps me tethered to this life.**_

_**Heaven help me be strong.**_

_**Help me live this life, if that is what it is.**_

_**Help me be the woman I once was.**_

_**Please… **_

_**Help me ….**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**My demons**

**BPOV**

I finally got to my appointment with Jasper; I was making myself more nervous as it got closer to my appointment.

I started to doubt myself whether or not I should have asked Edward to come with me, but I feel that if I don't do this, I won't be able to continue with this relationship.

Before I left the house, I called Jasper, and he said is that it was fully up to me if I wanted him there; he was not required to be with me. So, I talked with Edward.

"Love, if you really do not want me to go in with you, I can wait in the waiting room for you. Jasper told me that you need to do this in your own time. You may not be ready not because you think I'm going to leave you."

"I am ready for you to hear about everything that happened to me. I need you to know everything so maybe you can understand me better, along with hearing about all my demons. I also wanted to tell you how much I love you and that I hope you understand everything that has happened to me. I also hope that it doesn't scare you away."

When we got there, Jasper greeted us,

"Hey Edward, hey Bella, are you ready for today? Remember, darlin', that we can stop whenever you're ready to. Remember, that there will be no judging in my office and do know that no wonder what you say, Edwards still loves you. Edward, I think it would be best if you stayed silent and let Bella talk, unless she asks you or has a panic attack and needs you. Okay, brother?"

I sat there looking at my Master; I loved him so much. I don't know if I can live without him. I need him.

"Master, I have a question for you, if I may ask it. Will you leave me if it is too much to handle?"

He turned on the couch that we were sitting on, dropped to his knees and turned to me, looking into eyes.

"My love, you could never tell me anything that would be so bad that I would leave you, angel. I love you, sweetheart. I will be here through this with you, I promise."

Master took me into his arms and gave me a chaste kiss; it was quick and short, but I knew it was full of love.

"Well here it goes; it all started when I was about 15, I think. All of the other girls at school were talking about how sweet their boyfriends were and how loving. I realized that I wanted loving, but I also wanted to be controlled. I never cried when Charlie or Renee spanked me. In fact, as gross as it may sound, I purposely got into trouble so I could get spanked. After one very hard spanking that Renee gave me for staying out to long with my friend, Jake, I actually went to the bathroom and took a nice hot bath and got myself off with the shower head. Do you all think I am sick yet?"

"No, darlin', you were just a very confused girl, that's all."

"Well, after that, I went online and started looking up what I was interested in, and came across BDSM. I began researching and watching videos; I even ordered some and had them mailed to a P.O. Box I had gotten for myself. I also had started writing my fantasies and my feelings in a journal. I think that was my biggest mistake… I need to take a break for a second, please. I have to use the restroom. Master, is that ok?"

"Yes, my love, you don't need to ask for that, ok sweetheart?"

I got up and wondered to the bathroom just off of Jasper's office. It was very large one, and even had a sitting chair in it. I really didn't need to go; I just needed to get my feelings under control. I was starting to breathe heavily. I knew that if I didn't calm down, I was going to have another panic attack. I did not want to have that happen; I wanted to get through all of this today. I need to heal and let everything go so I can move on with my life with Master.

I heard Master and Jasper talk while I was in there,

"Jasper, while she's in there, do you think she's doing alright? I know it's going to get worse when she gets back out here."

"Ed, she is going to cry; we have to expect that, at least."

After I had been in there for about 15 minutes, trying to calm myself down, I decided I better head back. I took a deep breath, opened door, went to my spot on the couch, and sat down.

"After I got my videos, I watched them every night on my laptop with my ear buds in. I masturbated a lot; I found that pinching my nipples really seemed to help get me off faster, so ordered some clamps. Those were amazing, I could use those and then fuck my pussy with the vibrator I bought; I also had bought a small anal plug. I wanted to try that as well. It all felt so good and so very right, I knew that this was the life I wanted to live; I wanted to be a sex slave."

I stopped and looked up at my Master. He did not look disgusted with me at all. Instead, he looked rather turned on. I dropped my head and looked up at him from under my lashes and smiled a very small shy smile at him. He winked at me. I hope he is ready for this part; I really hope he don't hate me!

"I looked up lots of things online about clubs and auctions. I found Aro's ad; however, I did not know it was his yet. I came home from school and went to my bedroom; I wanted to look at a new toy I had bought. So I pulled out my box from the back of my closet and it looked like someone had messed with it. I was so scared; I thought Renee or Charlie had found it. But, they never said anything, so I thought I was freaking out over nothing."

My voice seemed to get quieter and I started to shake a bit. Master put his hand on my knee and squeezed it, asking if I was still ok to go on. I nodded my head slightly and continued on.

"It was the week of the Prom and Jacob had asked me to go. I said yes because he was my best friend and I loved him like a brother. I went out and bought a short blue formal dress that had a corset top, and hit me mid-thigh. I thought I looked very hot. When he pulled up to pick me up that night, he looked at me and had the biggest smile on his face. Then, he made this howling noise and told me I looked good enough to eat tonight. I really didn't think anything about it; he was my friend, after all."

I started crying and Master asked if he could hold me for a second, so, I crawled over and sat in his lap while he hugged me and kissed the top of my head, telling me how proud he was of me.

At that point, I seemed to have broken down and started shaking and crying because, when I looked up again, the sun was down and we were at home sitting in the big overstuffed rocking chair in front of the fireplace. I must have blacked out.

"My love, are you ok? We brought you home. I was scared for you. Jasper is here; he and Alice will be staying the weekend here so we can this all out, ok, sweetheart?"

I looked up, with my puffy eyes, nodded my head yes to him, took a deep breath, and snuggled back down into his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_**The next morning**_

"Isabella, my love, it's time to wake up, love. I need to use the restroom, sweetheart."

Oh my god, I jumped up and fell on the floor, looking up at him with wild eyes. I did not know where I was. I thought I was back at the hospital again.

"Where am I?"

**EPOV**

"Bella, love, are you okay? It's me, Edward, sweetheart."

_Jasper came running down the stairs, looking dumbfounded at the situation that was unfolding before our eyes. _

She is standing in the middle of the front room, looking around like a wild animal. I have no idea what is going on.

"Jasper, what's wrong with her? She is not even looking at me; she is looking through me like I am not even here!"

"Brother, I'm not sure what's going on here. Alice, will you bring me my bag? I will give her a shot of Ativan; I need to get her in a calm state. I need her to be able to focus, so I can see what has happened. I think we should call Dad and get him over here ASAP, Ed, hurry!"

I ran to the phone, and dialed my father. Thankfully, he picked up quickly,

"Well Dad, I really don't know what is going on; Jasper said she is having some kind of breakdown. He gave her 2mg of Ativan, which has helped calm her down, but she still will not speak with us. She won't even acknowledge our presence. I'm really afraid, dad, can you please come?"

Thankfully, he had the day off, and agreed to come over. I carried her upstairs and saw that she had tears running down her face. She kept saying no over and over again. She won't respond to me at all; I will kill those bastards for what they have done to her.

I went downstairs while Jasper and Dad where with Bella. I decided to make arrangements to get my jet ready to go. I need to go meet this Charlie Swan and find out what in the hell has happened. I swear I will end him, that bitch she once called "mom", as well as those mangy dogs!

I got everything done and went upstairs to my Bella; she was still out of it. She was just this shell of the woman that I had grown to love in such a short time. I should have never pushed her.

Alice said she would stay with her until I get home, and would call me if something happened. Thankfully, it was a short flight to Port Angeles.

Just as the plane touched down, my phone beeped. It was Alice telling me there was no change.

I rented a car and drove into Forks; their house was very small. I walked to the door clenching my fists. I needed to keep my cool. I did not, by any means, need to go to jail. My Bella needed me. I knocked on the door; it was opened quickly by a brown haired older woman. I could tell it was Bella's mom.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Edward Cullen. I am your daughter, Isabella's fiancée."

"I have no daughter, Mr. Cullen."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Eyes Wide Open**

As I stood there, I think my jaw dropped to the ground. I could not believe she said that.

"Mrs. Swan, how can you say that you have no daughter? Isabella is a wonderful girl and a beautiful woman. How can you turn you back like that; have you no heart?"

"Mr. Cullen, to be perfectly honest, you know nothing of what has gone on between that little lying whore and what she has accused her best friend of."

"What, that so called dog you call her best friend? He raped Isabella, but you knew that already, didn't you?"

"You do not know what you are talking about; Isabella is a deviant. She wanted what happened to her. She wrote about these things in her journal. She wrote about being taken like that; she had these things in her room, these deviant things. They are vial, disgusting things. Not to mention that the videos are absolutely despicable. Mr. Cullen, I have no daughter! Good day, please don't come to my home again or I will have you arrested for trespassing."

I turned and walked away; anger radiating through my veins. I needed to go to the police station; I wanted to get a full report on the incident. I did not want to see Charlie, so I walked in, went to the records department. I somehow managed to get access to the report, and then left without ever seeing Charlie.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot; Carlisle had ordered her medical reports and told Forks' hospital that he would be sending a courier to pick them up.

As I settled back into my seat in my jet on my way back to SEATAC, I was looking through the reports. By the time I got to the actual police report, I saw that they had the rape kit listed in detail, as well as pictures. I had to get up and run to the bathroom and vomit. It was terrible; I knew at that point I would kill those dogs!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Scars**

I called the moment the jet touched down; I wanted to know if something had changed. Unfortunately, Jasper said nothing had changed.

I told him about the conversation I had with Renee. He was floored at what she had said. Deep down, I knew that he wanted to do the same to that bitch that I did; tie her to the St. Andrew's cross and beat her senseless. But, we knew that would never happen, no matter how badly we wanted it.

As I pulled in the driveway, I slammed the car in park and ran up the stairs two at a time to get to my Bella. I threw the files at Carlisle. I told him to be prepared for the worst.

"Isabella, my love, I am back, baby. Look at me, baby, please. Baby, everything is ok, you don't have to tell me anything else."

Jasper called me out into the hallway to talk while Carlisle went over her medical records and did a complete exam on her. When he was done, he came out with us and asked that we go to the study to talk. I told him that I wanted to tell Bella I would be right back.

I climbed on the bed beside her and pulled her into my chest, whispering how much I love and that I did not care what happened. She still held my heart and always would. I kissed her forehead and told her I would be back in a little bit.

"Edward, I need you to keep calm; I will try to explain this all to you. There was so much damage done; have you had intercourse with her yet?"

I nodded, he continued,

"Ok, well, there is so much damage in her pubic region. There are a lot of scars according to the hospital results; they don't think she will ever be able to have children."

"Carlisle, did I hurt her when I made love to her?"

"No, not at all; how did she react to you?"

"Well, it was great, until the end, when she started to orgasm. She broke down and started crying, I stopped. Dad, she begged me to continue, so I did. She said she needed me to finish, she wanted to feel loved, so I did. I hope I was not wrong in doing that, but it helped her at the time."

"Edward, what are you going to do about the slave arrangement? Are you sure that you want to continue this? Ed, this girl is really messed up, both emotionally, and physically. You will have to go slow with her, very slow, are you sure you can do this?"

"She owns my heart, Dad; I can't, no, I won't let her go. I love her with all my heart."

I heard a scream from upstairs and I took off in a flash up the stairs and there sat my baby in the center of the bed, screaming for me.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I wanted to say think you for the reviews they mean alot!**

**most of all I wanted to say thanks to my Beta !**

**PRINCESS07890 !**

**Chapter 18**

**Where am I?**

**BPOV**

I sat up, my eyes hurt and my head was pounding.

I had no idea where I was, so I screamed for Master. I just hoped he was still here and had not left me.

I did not know what was going on; the last thing I remember was that we were at Jasper's office. I was having my counseling appointment with Edward sitting with me. I was going to tell him everything.

"I'm here, Love, are you ok? I am so worried about you."

"I'm fine Master, What happened to me I don't remember anything."

"Well, you were telling me about everything. You got to the start of the prom and then, you just kind of checked out on me. I am going to call for my Dad and Jasper to come up I need them to look at you, ok? I won't let anything happen to you, Bella, you are my life now."

Well they came up and did a general exam, and said I looked fine, and then asked to speak to Master in private.

**EPOV**

Dad and Jasper also said not to talk about "the incident" anymore until she gets the new medications into her system.

They started her on Lexapro for the depression and Valium for the anxiety, Carlisle said this should help, at least for now.

We got dressed and went down to the living room and watched some dumb movie about a vampire that sparkled, and had some pizza. We called it a night after that; it had been a long day

Jasper and Alice were still here; I guess he wanted to talk to Bella tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed beside me. I had no idea where she went. I threw on my robe and headed downstairs. There she was at the counter, eating breakfast with Alice and Jazz.

She was laughing; it was so great to hear.

"Good morning, everyone; what're we eating? I am starving here."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**BPOV**

"Well, thanks for being here; I really don't know what happened to me last night. I am just glad that you were here for Edward. I worry that my demons will be too much for him."

Jasper spoke up first,

"Oh darlin', he's okay, really! I don't think you to worry about anything; he won't leave you. You own that man, lock, stock, and barrel!"

All I could do is sit and look at Jasper. Then, Alice looked at me and said,

"Bella, I think he's the one worried about you."

All I could do was burst out laughing! My worries were for nothing!

I turned at a sound coming from the doorway. It was my Master; he wanted me to feed him.

I jumped up and went to the stove to reheat the Denver omelet I had made for Master. He sat down to eat, making the most incredible moaning sounds; it made me get wet. Damn him, he is so fucking hot.

**JPOV**

"Ed, I want to have a brief session with Bella by ourselves. Don't stress, brother, I just want to discuss a few things that I observed, ok?"

I had Alice and Ed go out to get me some maple bars. I have no idea why, but I had begun craving some really bad.

"Ok, darlin', let's just stay right here. You seem very comfortable sitting here at the island."

She was looking a tad nervous, but I let her know that this was not going to be a real session. I just wanted to know if she was aware of what the doctors had said about her scars, as well as the possibility that she would never be able to have children.

I decided to give her one of her a Valium before we began; I thought it would be wise.

"Bella, with regards to what happened yesterday; you blacking out, so we called Carlisle, Edward's father. He is a General Practitioner, and a real good one at that. He did a complete exam on you, sweetheart."

I could tell she was starting to hyperventilate, so I continued,

"Calm down, darlin', Edward doesn't know what Carlisle saw or knows. I really don't know it all, either."

Oh dear god no… I sat, staring at the tears running down her face.

**BPOV**

"Do you know everything, Jasper?"

"I know there is a lot of scarring, but I did not see anything. I really don't think it's the time right now in your healing to go into detail with me, or Ed, for your own mental stability. However, I do think you should tell him, darlin', about what you know about your future and children. How he did not see the scar's is beyond me, but he really should know. I could have Carlisle tell him briefly, though, so it doesn't come out while you two are having sexual relations."

All I could do is sit and stare, I knew it would come out, but this was not the way I had hoped.

"Sweetheart, it's ok, really. He loves you; don't worry about that, ok? I can see the worry on your face."

I decided that I better say something, so I wiped the tears from my eyes, looked him dead in the eye, and told him that maybe that was best to tell Edward, but only about my scarring. I'm not stupid; I know he knew about me possibly not being able to have children.

"I really think that's the best way, Jasper, I'm not ready! But, I know you know that I may not be able to bear children. I want to tell him that in my own time, please?"

"Okay, Bella, okay."

"Hey guys, we're back…."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**EPOV**

I walked in and my Bella's eyes were puffy and red; I knew she was crying or had been. I looked at Jazz and he gave me a small smile and a slight nod, so I knew that they had talked about something serious.

He told me he and Alice were going to go home, reminded me to give Bella her meds, and that he would call me later.

"Bella, do you want to go shopping? I would love to get you a few new things, and I want you to show me what you want to use or try in the playroom. We can go somewhere or we can look online; that's up to you."

**BPOV**

I made a decision I hope it's right here it goes! I dropped to my knees

"Master, if your girl may speak. Please don't stop her from talking right now. She really can't answer questions about it, Master, your girl was raped, gang raped; that's why she gets scared and has nightmares. She does have scarring and hopes that you still want her. But, Master, this is all I can tell you right now. She hopes you understand."

Master reached out, scooped me up, sat me in his lap, and started kissing me with sweet little kisses, telling me that he would never leave me, that it was ok, and it was not my fault. He also said that he loved me, again. He really must, or he wouldn't keep saying it, right?

"Master, may we just stay home? Your girl is feeling tired, maybe we could take a nap, and then do some shopping online. Is that ok?"

He kissed my face all over again and told me that whatever I wanted or needed was fine and he thanked me for trusting him enough to let him in so he could help me.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I wanted to say a big thank you to my BETA she is the best **

**PRINCESS07890**

**Don't forget to review !**

**Chapter 21**

**EPOV**

As soon as we got upstairs, I laid her down on our bed and slowly removed her clothing.

I had decided to let her know that I didn't care about any scars she may have had.

I slowly kissed up her thighs until I reach her sweet little pussy.

I started kissing each of the scars over and over again.

There were so many little spots that I started crying while I lovingly kissed each one of them. I also told her how much I loved her and that she had the most beautiful pussy that I had ever seen.

The taste of the sweet nectar that flowed from it was even better than the sweetest wine.

"Oh my sweet Bella, I love you so much. You do not need to ever worry about me not loving you. From the first time I saw you on the floor in the auction house, I knew that I loved you."

BPOV

As he laid me down and started removing my clothes, I shut my eyes. I didn't want to look at his face while he looked at the horror that was between my thighs.

All the damage they had done.

Then, in a move that surprised me, he started to kiss each one with the lightest of kisses and I could tell he was crying from the wetness that was falling on me.

"Master, I…I…Love you so much, thank you for wanting me, for loving me. I will do my best to make you happy."

"Oh, sweet girl, you don't have to try very hard. Just you being here with me made me the happiest man in the world. Now, my sweet, sweet girl, close your eyes and rest."

_I love you, Master._

**A/N: I know it sounds like its ending but trust me it is not !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**My Side**

**Renee POV**

After I shut the door on Edward Cullen, I slid down the wall. I knew that this would happen sooner or later.

I will never forget the day when I walked in to put stuff away in Bella's closet and saw the box in the back.

As I looked through it; I saw a lot of my own fantasies within the box.

I knew I could not let Charlie see these things, so I put them back with the hope that I could get rid of it when he wasn't home, or, at the very least, talk with Bella about the contents.

Unfortunately, neither of those things happened. I guess Jacob, Bella's 'best friend', found it, read her journal, and found out about all of Bella's dreams.

He took my baby girl to prom, and then proceeded to rape her, along with his friends. I know they did it.

When Charlie was informed about the box, he made me go find it. Before I could even go up the stairs, the phone rang. When I answered, Jacob Black's voice was at the other end. He told me that if I didn't do exactly as Charlie said, he would find Bella and kill her.

Since I couldn't bear the thought of my only child dead by something I could prevent, I did exactly what he said. The worst part wasn't exposing our daughter's secrets. No, the worst part was that Charlie knew that Jacob raped our baby girl, and he wasn't going to do a damn thing about it. I still don't understand why he is allowing this.

Thankfully, when Edward came by, Charlie wasn't home; he was at the Reservation. I have no idea why he is there, but something tells me it has to do with Bella.

When I saw Edward's car leave, and was sure that it wouldn't follow me, I decided to go to the reservation myself. I needed to know what the hell was going on with regards to Bella.

I was hoping that Sue or Leah would be able to tell me something.

I don't know why it took me so long to do this. I will make this up to my daughter if it's the last thing I do. I hope Edward can help me do this if I need him to; I hope I didn't ruin any hopes of a renewed relationship with Isabella when I told him I had no daughter.

I hope someday she will forgive me….


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I want to thank every one that is reading this story!

I also want to thank my Beta PRINCESS07890

Chapter 23

The note

**EPOV**

I woke up and looked down at the sleeping angel next to me. She was snuggled in tight; I don't even think you could slide a piece of paper between us. But, that is ok; I want her to feel safe and I would let her crawl into my skin if I could.

After she fell asleep last night, I called Jazz and asked him what he thought about Bella and me setting up our contract. I felt as though she would do well, as long as we took it slow. He told me that I should talk to her about it find out what she is ready for; I wholeheartedly agreed.

I decided to take her to the club tonight after I collared her, which I planned to do after lunch.

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I realized that I had never felt so refreshed, but, alone in this big bed, I couldn't help but wonder where Master went.

I made my way to the bathroom to shower and got ready for the day. I wasn't sure what the plan for today, but when I looked in the mirror, I saw a Post-It® stuck to the glass.

Pet,

Please shower and prepare your body for me.

I will be waiting in the dining room for my brunch.

As soon as I'm served, return to the kitchen, and eat some fruit. At 12:30 P.M., be in your inspection pose in the playroom; I have quite the day planned.

Master

I went to the kitchen and made Edward some strawberry stuffed French toast and bacon. If his moans and groans were anything to go by, I think he enjoyed it.

I had finished eating my grapefruit by 11:45, so I ran up the stairs to get ready. I wanted to make sure I was ready and not late.

I walked into the playroom at 12:20 P.M. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Immediately, I looked for my pillow, and saw it by the window. I lowered myself into the inspection pose, as Master requested. I am so excited.

**EPOV**

As I walked to the door, I took a deep breath and opened the door. There was my sweet angel in all her glory.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Here is a chapter guys hope you enjoy**_

_**Thanks to my Beta PRINCESS07890**_

_**CHAPTER 24**_

**EPOV **

I watched as my angel sat near me,

"Isabella, please rise, come to me pet."

I noticed how she rose from her seat; her confidence had grown exponentially. I sat down on the couch and had her kneel at my feet.

"Isabella, you look so beautiful, I have a few things I want to discuss with you, ok? While we are here, you may answer my questions freely. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the velvet box and set it beside me.

"Isabella, I want you to look at me. Are you ready for our agreement to start? Answer me, pet."

"Yes, Master."

I reached down and grabbed the velvet box. I then opened it and set it on my knees.

"Isabella, I feel you are ready as well as I am. Pet, please lower your head. Are you willing to accept my collar and submit yourself fully to me?"

"Yes, Master"

I reached down and took the emerald laced collar I bought for her and fastened it behind her neck and kissed the lock.

"Pet, before we have our first session, I need for you to read over these papers and sign where they need to be signed. I want you to please get comfortable on the sofa and read these over, okay?"

"Yes, Master."

"After you're finished, please go to our room and take a long bath; I will set your clothes on the bed. I want to take my beautiful pet out for dinner."

Before I stood, I reached out and tipped her chin up; I used the pads of my thumbs to wipe the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"Isabella, stand."

I pulled her into me and had her kneel over me. I reached down and unzipped my pants, then, I gave my cock a few pumps and slowly eased her down on me, hearing her groaning as she was fully settled.

I slowly moved in and out kissing her all over.

**BPOV**

After Edward had fucked me, I sprinted to the bathroom to clean up, and then immediately sprinted back to the sofa to read his papers. The first was our contract.

___I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, hereby enter into a Dominant & Submissive relationship with Isabella Marie Swan on _ _ 2013. We are also in a vanilla relationship. We plan to weave the two together; we have read each other's checklists of what we have done, what we won't do and what we are willing to try, which are known as soft limits, as well as things that will be a hard limit and will not even become a possibility. We have also bared any and all secrets of our pasts and of our life in the present. _

___We have decided on a traditional safe word system; which is known for its' resemblance to a traffic light. This is how it will play out; GREEN when everything is great, YELLOW to slowdown or to ease up, depending on what we are doing____,____ and RED, which will stop all play and scene that is in progress. After care will be immediately administered and then we will talk about why the person called red and what can we do to stop that from happening ever again. _

___The ultimate safe word is ____**ECLIPSE;**____ that word will end this DOM/SUB part of our relationship immediately .Our checklists will be included in this contract packet, as well as a copy of the rules and a copy of the discipline that will be used._

___**Edward Cullen**_

_I immediately signed underneath his name and flipped to the next page, which was a letter from Master Edward._

___Dear Isabella,_

**_You, my Sub, can expect me to fix/solve all of your problems. Sure, your Master wants to hear about your life, but I also want to hear you talk about your problems. This makes you into a needy, high maintenance sub, which is what I want; I want you to rely on me for everything, and know that you can trust me to take care of you for everything._**

**_You are to be respectful at all times to me, even in your free zone._**

**_You, as my sub, are expected to obey immediately and are not to question me...ever._**

**_Safe words are expected to be said and at no time will I ever punish you for using one. The same goes for you, if I were to safe word, don't ever question me. Even if it means we have to stop the scene, know that I love you and want you to feel loved and protected at all times, even if that protection is from me._**

**_I expect you, my Sub, to tell me if your needs and wants are not being met._**

**_I want you, Isabella, to tell me your dreams and fantasies, so we can play these out for your pleasure, or_****_,_****_ discuss them if there is something that scares you. This can be done in a free talking zone for you, or as an assignment in your journal._**

**_I have final word in all matters or issues. You must believe that I will use my judgment and fairness in making the decision._**

You can release yourself from your duties, service, collar

**_,_****_ or the relationship by ending the scene and then saying _****__****Eclipse****_. Isabella, please know that_****_,_****_ if at any time you say this word_****_,_****_ our Dom/sub relationship will be over and will not be resumed!_**

You will not attempt to top from below or try to make a scene go the way you want.

It is your responsibility to figure out what pleases me. I will help you with this by telling you some things, so don't get scared, but you are expected to try and figure out some on your own.

You will be allowed to ask for help if you feel the need.

**_You will be given aftercare following any play party or scene that we do. You should expect to be reminded of your submission._**

**_You will always ask to cum, my sweet girl. If you don't ask and you cum, you will be _****__****punished. That is a promise.**

**_I love you, Isabella._**

**_Master_**

**I sat back and looked at both sets of papers and felt the biggest calm wash over me****.**** It felt like all my problems were finally being washed away.**


End file.
